leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mirage spot
Mirage spots (Japanese: マボロシの Phantom location) are a strange phenomenon which occur throughout the Hoenn region in . Many are random and spontaneous, while others may only be found when in possession of certain Pokémon. These anomalies can manifest themselves in several ways, including Dimensional Rifts, Storm Clouds, and the appearance of entire islands and other landmasses. Mysterious portals lie in the heart of many of these spots. If interacted with, a Legendary Pokémon will emerge from the portal, initiating battle with the player. Once every 24 hours, a daily Mirage spot will appear in Hoenn. The player can also encounter more through StreetPass. At the end of a day, all current Mirage spots will fade away. Most Mirage spots are marked by a glowing red beacon floating over the location when the player is soaring in the sky on Latios/Latias. This marker is always present for daily Mirage spots, but for conditional Mirage spots (aside from Dimensional Rifts and Storm Clouds), this marker will disappear once all Legendary Pokémon at the location have been captured. The disappearance of this marker does not prevent those locations from being visited if their conditions are met, however. Daily Mirage spots In the daily Mirage spot that naturally appears in the player's game, there will always be a hidden item; if a Mirage spot is received from StreetPass, it will not have a hidden item. Furthermore, while it is possible for a hidden item to regenerate on another day if a Mirage spot was naturally received (so long as the area can be refreshed without leaving the Mirage spot), this will not happen on a Mirage spot that was received by StreetPass. On each type of daily Mirage spot, there are several possible items that can be hidden. The item that is present is controlled by a "slot" variable that applies to all daily Mirage spots. The hidden item slots for each daily Mirage spot correspond to the rows shown below. So, if one Mirage Mountain has a on a given day, so will any other Mirage Mountain, and any Mirage Cave will have a ; at the same time, Crescent Isle may have either a Deep Sea Tooth or a Razor Claw. The item that the player receives when they pick up the hidden item is determined solely by the current day's slot; that is, if the player saves before the hidden item at a Mirage Mountain one day when the item is a Green Shard, if they load that save again on the next day, they may pick up a instead. Mirage Islands The locations that Mirage Island can appear are: * West of * West of Dewford Town * North of * North of * North of * South of Pacifidlog Town * South of * South of Mirage Forests The locations that Mirage Forest can appear are: * West of * South of * North of * West of * North of Lilycove City * North of * East of Mossdeep City * South of Mirage Caves The locations that Mirage Cave can appear are: * South of * North of Fallarbor Town * West of * North of Fortree City * North of * Southeast of * South of Pacifidlog Town * North of Mirage Mountains The locations that Mirage Mountain can appear are: * West of * North of Lilycove City * North of * Northeast of * East of * Southeast of * South of * South of Crescent Isle can be found on Crescent Isle. Conditional Mirage spots Pathless Plain The Pathless Plain will only appear if the player has three Pokémon with maxed EVs in their party. , , and can be found here depending upon the day set in the 3DS. Nameless Cavern The Nameless Cavern will only appear if the player has three Pokémon with max friendship in their party. , , and can be found here, depending on the time of day. Fabled Cave The Fabled Cave will appear if the player has a level 100 Pokémon on their team. or can be found here. Gnarled Den The Gnarled Den will appear if the player has and on their team. can be found here. Trackless Forest The Trackless Forest will only appear if the player has or in their party. , , and can be found here depending upon the time within the hour set on the 3DS. Dimensional Rifts Two Dimensional Rifts can appear in the sky above Hoenn, described in-game as "huge gaps". Both rifts appear south of Dewford Town. The first contains or and only appears if the player has , , and in their party. The second gap contains and only appears if the player has and in their party. These battles use the battle intro and visual location used by the mysterious rings found on and in other Mirage spots. After the player has captured , , and , the dimensional gaps will no longer appear. Pokémon |type1=steel|type2=dragon}} |type1=water|type2=dragon}} |type1=ghost|type2=dragon}} Storm Clouds Two black clouds can appear in the sky above Hoenn, both appearing above Fortree City. The first appears if the player has a in their party and it contains or . The second cloud appears if the player has and in their party and it contains . These battles use the battle intro and arena used by the mysterious rings found on and in other Mirage spots. After the player has captured , , and , the storm clouds will no longer appear. Pokémon |type1=flying}} |type1=electric|type2=flying}} |type1=ground|type2=flying}} Trivia * TV Mauville has a show called featuring a forgetful explorer who has encountered Mirage spots near Hoenn. * The mysterious portals resemble the rings used by . In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Mirage |de=Wundersame Orte |it=Zone miraggio |ko=환상의 장소 Phantom location |es=Paraje Espejismo}} Soaring in the sky Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Game mechanics de:Wundersame Orte es:Paraje espejismo fr:Mirage it:Zone miraggio ja:マボロシのばしょ